<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Rounds by space_mermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450773">Silent Rounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid'>space_mermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First War with Voldemort, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Hogwarts, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Death Eaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they were in the same year, Regulus had never deigned to interact with Crouch. It was on Prefect rounds that they finally spoke to one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Rounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last of my entries to the HP Rare Pair Bingo! Happy New Year everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Though they were in the same year, Regulus had never deigned to interact with Crouch. He was a quiet, strange boy, who would never meet anyone’s eye. How he came to be the Ravenclaw prefect, Regulus did not understand. Probably some strings pulled by his high-ranking Ministry official father, no doubt. Quite pathetic, in Regulus’s opinion. But it was on Prefect rounds that they finally spoke to one another. </p>
<p> “Alright, Crouch?” Regulus asked as they met in the hall. </p>
<p> “Yeah,” he muttered in return, and his footsteps bouncing off stone walls filled in the silence where small talk should have been. </p>
<p> He was impolite, but in truth, Regulus didn’t much enjoy talking of nonsense either. His preferred social exchange was shouting at teammates across the Quidditch pitch. So every couple of months when they were paired up for rounds, he was relieved not to have to act like he cared about someone else’s study schedule, or holiday plans, or who they fancied. They kept companionable silence. </p>
<p> On the last round before the summer holidays, Regulus startled when Barty broke their routine by clearing his throat. </p>
<p> “What’s the matter with your arm?” Barty asked, and Regulus feigned nonchalance. </p>
<p> “Nothing,” he replied smoothly. “What’s the matter with your face?” </p>
<p> “There is,” Barty insisted. “I’ve seen you in class. You hold it sometimes, like you’re in pain.” </p>
<p> “Whatever,” Regulus scoffed, mentally kicking himself for being so obvious. </p>
<p> “Show me,” Barty demanded, and he stood close enough that Regulus could smell his cologne. </p>
<p> Regulus went to step aside, but Barty grabbed his arm, and before he drew another breath, Regulus pivoted to pin him against the wall. </p>
<p> “Don’t ever do that,” he bit. </p>
<p> Barty seemed unfazed, in fact, he was smirking. Heat welled in Regulus’s cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face. Preferably with his fist. </p>
<p> “You’ve taken the Mark, haven’t you?” Barty whispered, and something in his tone made Regulus swallow. </p>
<p> “What would you know about that?” Regulus demanded. </p>
<p> “I’ve heard that only the Dark Lord’s most faithful followers take it,” Barty said, licking his lips. “And that it hurts something vicious.” </p>
<p> Regulus loosened his grip on the boy’s shirt. “I wouldn’t know.” </p>
<p> “I think you do,” Barty countered. He leant in, and Regulus shivered at the breath ghosting his ear. “I envy you.” </p>
<p> Regulus pushed him back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p> He wasn’t supposed to act this way. He had been encouraged to recruit as many Hogwarts students as possible, as long as it seemed they would be faithful to the cause. And from the reverent way Barty had mentioned the Dark Lord, he was an ideal target. He had just been thrown off, that was all. He wasn’t used to people invading his personal space. </p>
<p> “Look,” he sighed. “I’ll write you over the break, if you want. Maybe we can hang out.” </p>
<p> Barty’s eyes gleamed and he nodded. </p>
<p> By the same time the following year, Barty had his own Dark Mark. And Regulus no longer flinched when he crowded him in deserted hallways. </p>
<p> Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was anxious of the heightening war. He couldn’t escape the gnawing feeling that their time was running out. And so he lived and loved more recklessly that he would have if he was more confident that he had a future after graduation. </p>
<p> Barty scared him, but he also made him feel alive. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, looking forward to your comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>